Why me?
by Griffinboy775
Summary: Emerald is troubled about his previous relationships and looks to Yellow for help. Is she open enough to help him? Can he find a girl that loves him for who he is? Or will he be another Forever alone kid? Find out here! Rated M just to be safe. :P


A.N:I do not own Pokemon Adventures, and if I did, I would totally give another arc to Emerald. Anyways, this is based off my rp story and Emerald has been dumped by both of his previous girlfriends in under a week, so he's confused. Enjoy. This may become Emerald x White too, so idk. :P

* * *

Emerald paced back and forth in distress and agony in his room.

"Damn it all!" He cried before flopping back onto his bed. "I fucking give up!" The boy screamed in the mostly empty house. 'Mostly' due to the fact that there was now a knocking at the door. Emerald got up, his face red with anger and opened the door to see Yellow.

"I heard that, young man." Yellow said, acknowledging Emerald's foul language.

"Hi Yellow..." he said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, ruffling his hair that had been down alot more often than before.

"Okay... Come inside first." He said as Yellow walked inside and sat on the couch. "So, you know that I have been trying to date, right?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, I know this. What about it?" The woman on the couch asked. Emerald paced back and forth a few more times before Yellow grabbed the boy by his miniature waist and sat him on her lap. "Emie..." She sang sweetly, "What are you worried about?" Emerald looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes and questioned her.

"What's wrong with me?"

It took a long time before she responded, "Emerald..." Yellow sang again before she began, "You are the most amazing guy in the world. You saved Jirachi, beat the battle frontier..."

Emerald stopped her. "No, I mean... Why don't people like me? Girls, to be more specific."

Seconds passed. Then minutes. "Emerald..."

"You're a girl, aren't you? You should know better than anyone!"

"Em, I wouldn't know... Honest." Emerald looked upset at that answer but knew that Yellow wouldn't lie to him. Even though she just did. And **BOY** did she feel horrible. _'I'll have to talk to the girls about this...'_ Yellow mused.

She ruffled up Emerald's hair again and pulled him into a big hug before spending the afternoon with him. As Crystal got home, she saw Emerald and Yellow at the table playing "Sorry!" Yellow looked at Crystal with the look that shared her thought. _'Please let me talk to you. It's about Emerald...'_  
The woman nodded and strode forward towards her friend and son.

Crystal kissed Emerald's forehead, asked him about his day and went to talk with Yellow. Unbeknownst to them, a young man with a gem on his head followed them and began to listen.

"Hey Yellow. You looked like you needed to talk." Crystal began.

"Yeah... It's about Emerald." Yellow said.

"Oh no... What did he do now? If he went on that site again.." Crystal's eyes grew furious, so Yellow acted quickly.

"No! No, nothing like that." She said. Crystal quickly calmed down and responded.

"What happened?" She asked.

Yellow rubbed her head nervously, "I..uh..kinda..lied to him..." she stuttered.

"... How so?" Crystal wondered.

" Well, you know that he's been dating alot this past month because his girlfriends break up with him?" Yellow asked, looking at Crystal.

"Poor child... Yes, I do." The older woman said.

"Well... He came to me and asked me if there was something wrong. I told him I couldn't answer because I didn't know..."

"And..?" Crystal pressed.

"I wanted your opinion. I think he's perfect for any girl. Hell, I would date him if I wasn't already..." Yellow was stopped by Crystal.

"Yeah. I understand. ... Personally, I think he's too kid-like. He's really hyper, he gets gung-ho on certain things and he has no experience. Plus, his self-esteem. He's one of two directions: Either he feels self-pity, or he thinks too highly of himself." She ranted.

"I think I see what you're getting at. I'll have to get second opinions from Platina and Blue, but thanks." Yellow said.

"Anytime, sweetie." Emerald spun back into his room and flopped onto his bed.  
Crystal looked into his room and frowned sadly. "Poor kid..." she said before walking back down the steps to see Yellow off.


End file.
